


Along Came The Spider. [Male Reader x Miraculous Ladybug]

by Xizuma



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xizuma/pseuds/Xizuma
Summary: The City of Paris already has two superheroes defending them, so what's the deal if they add one more? (Forename) Pearce, an American born and raised in good ol' New York City, finds out as he's plopped from dealing with two-bit muggers and carjackers with the occasional animal-themed criminals, to people being turned into just-as-colorfully looking villains that are being controlled by a dude named Hawkmoth.But it's all in a day's work for New York's former Webhead, nothing he can't handle right?...Right?





	1. The One and Only...

**Author's Note:**

> School sucks major ass. I'm so tired. The girl whom I've liked for four years is dating my best friend and I'm both happy (for them) and depressed (for myself).
> 
> Anyways, here's something to keep my mind off of it.

_Alright people, let's do this one more time..._

The bustling city of New York was never ending. Cars honked and zoomed by, people going about their daily lives walked through the side-walk, minding their own business and tasks as the smell of gasoline, thrown out coffee, and the slight reek of sewer permeated the air.

Small and tall buildings that the city was known far spread out through the massive island of the many boroughs of the Big Apple. Imposing skyscrapers and offices sandwiched together in various angles stood proud as sunlight peeked through the urban jungle.

On top of one of the many buildings stood a figure, a teen, wearing what could only be described as a colorful suit that hugged his frame and made him stand out among the sea of concrete gray and black. The lines of webbing covering every part of red fabric the contrasted the blue, the spider symbol plastered on the middle of his chest slightly shining as he stretched.

_My name is (Forename) Pearce._

He smirked confidently as he grabbed the hem of his mask that covered his hair and his forehead, (Hair color) locks escaping the cloth as his eyes gave off a look of eagerness and determination that matched his youthful face.

For a brief moment, his mind went back to how this all started, how this all happened to him. How, by a single stroke of luck, a single event that caused ripples to his future that led him to where he was now.

_I was bitten by a radioactive spider._

Fully putting his mask on, he let the lenses adjust before he ran towards the edge of the building and flipped, giving out a whoop as a strand of webbing hit another nearby tower which suspended him in mid-air.

_And for the past two years..._

Swinging through the city was always a thrill he enjoyed, and his favorite way of travelling as he flipped and jumped, wall running on panes of glasses, laughing silently at the awe-struck look on people inside the office and onlookers faces as he leaped and shot another web, rounding a corner, taking in the usual sights and sounds of the city while he swung, an often spectacle for people below, a usual morning stroll for him.

Quickly landing on another rooftop, he maneuvered his way across the pipes and walls, shooting another strand on a nearby ledge and pulling himself there as a way to get by quicker. He grabbed hold of a wall-mounted flag pole and spun, halting himself on a wall and proceeded to run once more. Using both of his arms, he aimed, and shot two separate webbing that attached to two different buildings across from each other. Stopping himself, he grunted and pulled hard enough.

Like a slingshot, he went sailing through the air.

He gave a shout of joy as he shot one more webbing towards a skyscraper, pulling himself quickly, he ran vertically up the walls of the tall building.

Finally, he leaped as he neared the final floor of the tower, and landed on one of the gargoyles that were perched on each corner.

He crouched, and basked in the view.

_I've been the one and only, Spider-Man._

Despite the many times he had seen this, it never get tiring, he admired the grid-like view New York looked like from here, the Empire-State building was truly a favorite spot of his to sight see.

_I'm pretty sure you know the rest._

(Forename) relaxed himself, letting one foot dangling of the statue as he let his arm support his back. With a peaceful sigh, he let the tranquil sound of nature take him in, the various mixture of noises of the streets below barely could be heard. It was rare moment of silence that he wanted to enjoy, and that he did, taking off his mask let his face get a fresh air of wind while his mind recounted all the things he had done over the two years of his career.

_I saved the city._

Technically he did. Well--he did get a little, tiny bit of help from SHIELD, but he still managed to successfully fight off and even defeat the Rhino so it still counted in his book! 

_Ran around in pajamas for a bit._

He still cringed whenever he thought about it. In his defense, he was still starting out... and didn't have enough money to afford suits like the ones that other heroes like Tony Stark or King T'challa. Not to say that his current costume looked any better.

But hey, beats wearing a onesie, a hoodie, and some goggles right?

_Helped the Avengers._

It was still around the time he was trying to getting used to this superhero business, and plus they were the Avengers! Who wouldn't say no to them?

_And I help around New York, I stop thieves, robbers, you know--the usual crooks. And saved some people from danger. _

_And again._

_And again_

_And--okay, maybe you get the idea right?_

_So now you're wondering, why do I do this sort of thing? Because trust me, there could be like, a million different things I could be doing rather than this._

_Well, I don't really want the fame (I'm more infamous if anything...) can't really get wealthy without revealing my identity._

_So I guess action's my reward._

_Sure I get beat down, bruised, cut, you name it. But hey! I looked worse!_

_But no matter how many times I get down, I always have to get back up, it's kinda my responsibility y'know?_

_And I love being Spider-Man, I mean--who wouldn't?_

_The only thing standing between this city and oblivion, is me (and other heroes but you get the point!)_

_Being a hero isn't always a joy, but I always find a way to come back._

_There's only one Spider-Man... and you're looking at him._

* * *

To (Forename)'s surprise it had been a quiet day, at least, quiet for his standards. There was always the usual mugger here and there, a car accident that happened near Central Park, and a failed robbery that he had managed to stop. His patrol routes gave nothing, and by that time it was approaching afternoon.

All and all it was a pretty uneventful evening.

He was currently against a wall, his feet sticking and holding him up a few inches of the ground as he browsed social media through his phone in boredom, a half eaten box of pizza laid down next to him as he looked at his media feed.

"So bored..." He groaned. "When I said a 'peaceful day' I didn't mean this peaceful!" The spandex-wearing teen sighed.

He placed a hand up to his chin in thought and hummed.

"Maybe I should be thankful. I do have some spare time on my hands." He muttered.

Perhaps an upgrade to his webshooters? The cartridges were running out faster as of late, and in rare instances they jammed as he swung. He could also fix up the suit, maybe install some of the modifications he had planned, an outfit change?

Oh! Maybe a-!

"Ahem." A new voice interrupted.

With a scream that solidified his growing through puberty, (Forename) jumped, startled, and scrambled to catch his phone, landing on his rear as he slid from the wall.

His lenses took notice of the black boots the was in front of him. Slowly, his eyes traveled to the newcomer's clothing, which looked oddly familiar.

Then he noticed the eyepatch, then the badge.

"Nick Fury?" The teen asked.

Oh great, SHIELD. 

The dark man's stern eyes looked down on him.

"Spider-Man." He addressed. 

"So, were you planning to jump just for laughs or is this something else?" (Forename) asked as he stood up, dusting himself as he did. "Because I really need to get back home, I still have English homework to get doing."

The tall man sighed, crossing his arms and giving him a look.

"Would you mind being serious for a moment?" The man asked, his stern visage giving the teen enough hints that whatever the SHIELD director needed to tell him so personally was serious. "We need your help." 

(Forename) quickly straightened his back and looked at Fury, giving him his full attention.

"Okay..."

The man nodded and took a device out of his pocket. Tapping it, a holographic screen popped out and texts of information quickly overtook the digital screen as pictures of two figures appeared from each side of the screen. 

"Listen up, you'll need it." The dark man told him. "But first,I need to know if you can speak French."

* * *

"Not to doubt your words Nick... but this sounds something straight out of a kid's cartoon show." (Forename) flatly told the man across him. Fury sighed, rubbing his temple as his lone eye scrunched in a grimace.

"Believe it or not, it's all true." Nick said as he pocketed the device. "Apparently there's something going on in Paris from what I've heard from my sources. Everything right now is kept under secret unless you agree." He informed him.

The spider-themed hero flipped his phone around as the SHIELD director explained to him the situation at hand.

"Can't you send out other agents?" (Forename) asked, looking up from the files to look at Fury. "I'm pretty sure you know some people who can do this better than I can, the Avengers maybe?"

"The Avengers right now are on the west coast dealing with another problem." Fury said. "We've been investigating this recurring incident for a while now, but we haven't gotten close due to our lack of mission agents suitable for the job. Thankfully I know someone who does meet the requirements."

(Forename) slowly pointed at himself.

"...Me?" He asked in surprise. 

The dark man nodded.

(Forename) did a double take.

"Wait--Me?!" The teen cried out.

Fury nodded. "There's a high school there called Françoise Dupont. Where you will study and a cover for your entry to Paris, and to make you look inconspicuous."

The teen groaned.

Great, more school.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong? Don't you want a free trip to France?" He asked, amused, to which (Forename)'s eye twitched. "You'll be there for three months or more depending on the severity of the investigations. We'll send SHIELD agents a few weeks or so to check up on you and your findings."

Fury then reached something from his coat and took out folders and handed them to the teen.

"One last question." (Forename) raised his hand. "How come you were a bit eager to spill all this information to me?"

The man raised his eyebrow, looking at him with a face.

A few second ticked by before it clicked inside the teen's brain.

Sighing, (Forename) cursed his luck.

"You knew from the start that I'd accept didn't you?"

Nick chuckled.

"Get prepared. Your flight's due tomorrow."

* * *


	2. Welcome To Paris!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day cuz why not?
> 
> Quick question, what's your favorite Spidey suit? Mine's the Raimi one. I love it so much. A classic yet still has it's unique traits to stand out among the rest. The one FFH is good too.
> 
> Also RIP MCU Spidey. I may not have been your biggest fan. But you were still good.

"Are you sure you packed all the things you need?"

A groan was heard within the room.

"Yes, mom..."

"Did you double-check? What if you forgot some of your clothes? Are you certain that you got all your trousers-"

"Mom!"

"I'm just checking, (Forename)!"

With another groan, (Forename) flopped down the couch as his suitcase laid down beside him. Out of his suit, which was packed neatly between his clothes, was now wearing simple jeans, a white shirt, and hoodie.

The woman staring at him sighed, her black hair giving off a sheen. Her eyes, tired and showing her age, was filled with concern and uncertainty as she looked at the teen across her.

Shortly after his talk with Fury, (Forename) had went home to inform his mother of his "Transfer" to Paris after getting picked by Stark Industries' many promoted trips for students. It took nearly two hours for him to even let her consider the idea, but thankfully she had conceded at the end. Yet her hesitancy still showed.

"Are you sure you aren't having second thoughts about this?" She asked.

(Forename) shook his head firmly.

"I can't back out now, mom, you know that." He said, standing up. 

"I know... I just..." She looked down, before she sighed and turned her head to look at her son, smiling. Taking one step closer, she gently grabbed his hands.

"Look at you." She let out a little chuckle. "My baby (Forename)... all grown up." She cooed softly as the teen in question groaned from embarrassment. She sniffed, causing (Forename) to look at her. Small tears prickled her eyes as she moved one hand to his cheek, caressing it with a wavering smile.

"You look so much like him..." She whispered, which the teen heard.

Despite the tiredness and stress in her eyes, the love and care Vanessa Pearce had for him had never once faded. Throughout thick and thin, they had relied on, and support each other. Even after the death of...

"Mom..." (Forename) started.

Blinking away the tears, she shook her head, and gave her son a firm and happy smile.

"Your father would be proud if he could see you now."

Slowly, she pulled him closer, embracing him as she rested her head on his shoulder (Forename) had noticed her grip was tight, as if she was afraid he would disappear in any second. But after everything that happened to them, he couldn't blame her. Wordlessly, the two stayed like that for a while, cherishing a moment that may not happen for months.

"Promise me you'll be safe." (Forename) heard her muffled voice.

"Not if you promise first." He joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

He heard her chuckle as she let go.

The door rang moments after, and Vanessa opened it. Standing at the doorway was a man with a pristine business suit and shades that were folded on his breast pocket. When (Forename) turned to look at the visitor, the confident smirk and smug face was an immediate familiarity.

"Mr. Stark?" His mother called out as Tony nodded at her. "I didn't know that you came to personally pick up my son."

"It's a formality, Misses Pearce." The billionaire said, before he switched his attention to (Forename). "You ready to go, kid?"

The teen nodded, and grabbed his suitcase, and walked towards the exit of his house. He planted a kiss on his mother's cheek as a goodbye before following Tony to the vehicle where he waited. 

"Make sure to bring a girl home for me to meet!"

"Mom!"

At the driver's seat, he heard Tony laugh.

Pushing his baggage towards the other end of the seat, he crouched and entered the car, feeling the rich leather interior as the engine started and the vehicle slowly got out of the driveway as (Forename) waved his hand goodbye to his mother, who reciprocated the action.

* * *

After a delay for his flight and an agonizing eight hour travel from America to France, he had arrived the next day, starting with a rather unceremonious trip and fall that _everyone _saw. (Forename) sighed in relief as he exited the bustling airport of Paris. Hailing a taxi cab, he entered and gave the address Tony had told him to go to.

As the taxi started to move, (Forename) relaxed and slumped in his seat. Taking a breather, he looked out the window. The lovely buildings and streets that the City of Love had to offer was a rather beautiful sight to see.

Shifting through his bag, he took out his camera, and held it.

_SNAP!_

The shutter went off, and he was left with an impressive photo of Paris in the morning. Smiling, he brought the strap of the camera on his neck and let the device rest as he looked out the window, admiring the City of Love.

Shortly after, the cab stopped, and (Forename) got out of the vehicle. He stared at the penthouse at awe. "So that's where I'm staying?" He asked himself, before double checking the slip of paper Tony gave him that held the address, before flipping it, noticing an additional note at the back.

_Now, don't get too wild there, you're still a minor you know?_

_-Tony Stark_

Grumbling, the teen folded the piece of paper and grabbed his luggage before opening the door to his temporary home.

The marble tiles and various luxurious decorations that was held inside the penthouse made (Forename) whistle in appreciation as he made his way through the interior.

"You don't hold back on the decorations, do you, Tony?" (Forename) said to himself as he laid his luggage on the counter of the kitchen. Sitting down on one of the leather sofas, the teen opened the zipper of his bag and took out folders that contained files.

He flipped through it, going over everything that he needed read about, including the students and class that he would be attending, the "akumas", whatever they were, events and incidents within the city revolving around said monsters and what little information SHIELD had on the two superheroes protecting Paris.

Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Huh." (Forename) muttered in surprise, since it was his first time reading about them. "At least I'm comforted in the thought that I'm not the only animal-themed hero here..." 

He sighed closing the folder and slid it on the counter before standing up, looking around the penthouse with his arms akimbo.

"Well, better start unpacking, I guess." He muttered. Grabbing his baggage, the teen started to unpack, taking out his clothes before noticing the red and blue fabric poking out from the middle of two of his shirts.

He grinned.

"Or..."

* * *

People gasped in surprise when a blur of red and blue whooshed by them, hearing a distant shout of excitement in the air as some stopped and stared at the brand new spectacle that graced Paris, others even taking out their phone to take a picture, or video the sight.

As glad as (Forename) could be to finally stretch and explore the city, he had found one flaw that made him frustrated as he swung.

"Who the heck makes their buildings this short!" He called out to no one in particular as he rounded a corner, having to wall run more often due to this problem. Not even a few hours in, he already missed NYC.

Shaking his head, (Forename) tried to calm himself. "Okay, be positive Spidey!" He said to himself. "Look at it this way, at least you'll be able to save web fluid! It's no biggie, you can do this!" 

He went silent for a few minutes, focusing on making sure his aim was accurate so he wouldn't fall and make an embarrassment of himself on the first day.

"All right! So far so good!" (Forename) cheered, flipping through the air before shooting another line of web and swung once more with bravado as onlookers watched. He planted his feet on nearby rails of a balcony and ran to gain momentum, shooting web from both of his hands and shot his way through the neighborhood.

"Huh, maybe today isn't so bad afterall-"

A beam of light erupted from another part of the city, before thunder crashed and the skies blackened.

"The hell?!" (Forename) cried out, quickly letting go of his web and landed on a wall, sticking to it as he watched the people down look up in confusion at the sudden change of weather.

"Last I remembered, thunder storms don't usually come with a fancy light beam show..." (Forename) muttered, his lenses adjusted and narrowed as he scanned the district where the light emerged from.

He didn't have to wait long after, screams were heard as gusts of powerful wind tore through the air.

"That... doesn't sound good." Releasing a web, (Forename) swung towards the direction of the sounds in haste.

* * *

"Gotcha!" Ladybug yelled through the cyclone as she grabbed Chat Noir's tail in an effort to stop him from being blown away. It stopped abruptly, and the two crashed down on the ground. She groaned, looking up as car alarms went off while people screamed and ran away.

Stormy Weather levitated off the ground with wind cyclones helping her as she approached them, while nearby cars got trashed and shoved as it came in contact with her whirlwind. She stopped suddenly, turning her head and glaring loathingly at the screen that held a picture of the girl that she lost to. Growling she raised her parasol up and-

"Mind if I join the party?!"

"Gah!" Stormy Weather cried out as something sticky blocked her eyesight. Staggering she immediately grabbed the offending fluid and tore it off her face as a new figure entered her line of sight.

Ladybug looked up at surprise as the red and blue clad figure landed in front of her in a crouch. He stood up, and extended a hand out to her, which she accepted. She glanced behind her and saw Chat Noir also standing up, groaning as he did.

"You two need help?" She was surprised at how young he sounded, if she were to guess, the one standing before her was at least her age or more.

"And who are you supposed to be?!" Stormy Weather roared in anger as the wind howled.

"Me?" The newcomer asked in an innocent voice.

"Yes! You! Who else would I be asking?!"

"You can call me Spider-Man!" The newly identified hero said. "Don't forget the hyphen between the 'Spider' and 'Man'! It's very important."

"Well then, Spider-Man..." Stormy Weather smirked and lifted her parasol. "Looks like I have to deal with two insects and one furball."

"Hey!" Chat Noir sounded offended.

"Actually, Spiders are arachnids-"

"Enough chatter!" The villain shouted as gales of wind started to appear.

"Follow my lead!" Ladybug said to Chat before she started to run up the walls as the cat-themed hero followed suit.

With a cry, the masked girl took out her yoyo and spun it, forming a spinning weapon as Chat did the same with his staff. Stormy Weather growled and opened her parasol, huge gusts of wind was blasted right in front of the two, which stopped their attack.

"I don't think so!"

A web shot out and struck her face once more and she cried out in outrage. Spider-Man leaped and ran towards her only for the girl to swing her parasol once more, wind blowing out which sent him tumbling. Thinking quickly, two webs shot out and attached themselves on the concrete street as Spider-Man struggled to keep himself from flying away.

He never noticed the oncoming bus until it was too late.

He shouted in pain as he was sent flying, the car along with him. Shaking his head to concentrate, he looked around, widening his eyes when he saw Ladybug and Chat Noir near the potential crash sight he'd take with the bus.

Halting himself and landing on the street, he sprinted towards the two heroes and quickly caught them just as the bus crashed into the pavement.

"You two alright?" He asked them.

"Yeah, thanks, I would've been flattened like a pancake." Chat Noir panted as he relaxed.

"What is it with that chick anyways?"

"She got akumatized." Ladybug answered, only for Spider-Man to look at her in confusion.

"Uh... what?"

"Dude, you've never seen an akuma before?" Chat looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Kinda new here in Paris, but I suspect it's not good if something like this comes out of it."

_ **"Hello viewers!"** _

Snow started falling down, as the screen next to them lit up, projecting Stormy Weather with an evil grin. _**"Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer!"**_An image of the country appeared, she held a surprised look as she spoke, _**"Looks like mother nature had a change of plans... summer vacation is officially over!" **_

With that, the screen blacked out.

Spider-Man crossed his arms, his left lense narrowing. "Too bad, today's forecast was sunny, and we're keeping it that way." He quipped.

"Hey! That's my line!" Chat cried out.

"At least now we know we're to find her." Ladybug said. "Let's hurry before she can cause more damage!"

* * *

Ladybug, Chat Noir and Spider-Man entered the studio's big lobby. The three looked in horror as the huge screen in the lobby displayed a gagged girl tied up in a chair, as Stormy Weather's laughter was heard off-screen. _**"Get ready for her final appearance on live TV!"**_She cackled once more. **_"I'll make her regret for taking what's mine!"_**

Chat Noir glanced at a cut-out of a figure, "That girl reminds me of someone!" He said. Ladybug took a look at the cut-out of the girl, before looking at a screen that had Stormy Weather, then the pieces clicked together.

"It's her!" She exclaimed. "The akuma must be in her parasol!"

Shortly, the three arrived at the studio room. Kicking down the double doors, the three ran inside to be greeted with the sight of...

Nothing?

"A recording?!" Ladybug muttered.

Spider-Man's head snapped in surprise as his sense tingled.

A giggle was head.

"Look out!" 

The three quickly dodged the falling studio lights. As they recovered the lights started turning off one by one, before they were completely surrounded by darkness as she cackled. 

"Lights out..." Spider-Man's lenses narrowed as he looked around the dark room. '_Thank you night vision.' _He thought before he heard a yelp nearby. Crouching down, he grabbed hold of Ladybug's hand and helped steady her.

"Thanks..." She said.

"Thought I heard a damsel in distress." Spider-Man playfully teased.

"Well some of us don't have night vision." She mumbled, her cheeks tinted red.

"You and Ladybug get Stormy Weather." Spider-Man said as he guided Ladybug to the cat-themed hero. "What about you?" Chat asked, taking hold of Ladybug's hand.

"I'll get the hostage." 

"Sounds like a plan." Ladybug nodded. "Spider-Man, lead the way!"

"Got it!"

The three soon ran, Spider-Man leading the way as Chat followed, helping Ladybug through the dark hallway as Stormy Weather's cackle echoed off the walls. The heroes soon chased after her in the stairway leading to the very top.

Bursting through the door the three heroes made it to the top of the studio where Stormy Weather was waiting for them. The hostage, Mireille in the middle of all of this.

"Let her go, Stormy Weather! She has nothing to do with this!" Spider-Man shouted as the girl smirked in return, her parasol resting on her shoulder.

"She has everything to do with this!" Stormy Weather laughed. "If it weren't for her, I would have won the contest!" She screamed. "She's a glory-stealing thief!"

Spinning her umbrella in a circle, a huge tornado descended around the trio, trapping them in a strong grip.

All three were sent flying, crashing on the roof as an even bigger tornado covered all edges of the studio, keeping them in. Spider-Man crashed face down on the floor, Chat Noir against an antenna, and Ladybug on a panel. The Parisian heroes got up on shaky legs, but the wallcrawler barely look winded.

Using the wind, Stormy Weather carried Mireille on the top of the panels with a giggle.

Ladybug paled. "Is she..."

"Goodbye Mireille, hoped you like being on the top~" Stormy Weather gave the girl a thumbs down.

Then Mireille fell.

"NO!"

Stormy Weather turned to face-

"GAH!"

Spider-Man swung past her as the villain cried out in anger as she fell for another web to the face. Yet it bought enough time for him to pass her as he jumped towards the falling girl. 

"You despicable little-!"

"Chat Noir! The panels!" Ladybug yelled as she threw a kite while running up the antenna tower.

"Got m'lady! Cataclysm!" Chat ran towards the supports of the panels, dragging his claws as the supports rusted as it made contact with his claws.

With that solid hit, Ladybug let go of the kite, which spun around Stormy Weather, the wind propelling it pulling the girl and tying her with the cord to the antenna tower. In a few seconds, the girl was tightly wrapped to the steel bars, her parasol falling out of her hands and into the floor. 

Grabbing the parasol, Chat Noir quickly threw it towards Ladybug, who then snapped it in half, watching as the butterfly escaped the broken parasol.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma." Ladybug declared, capturing the butterfly within her yoyo. Once it was in, she tapped it and let the now white butterfly off into the sky.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" The heroine shouted as she tossed her kite into the air, beams of red light traveling and fixing the damage done onto the streets as the weather cleared.

Falling, Spider-Man grunted as he grabbed hold of the screaming Mireille.

"Fasten your seat belt, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" He shouted.

Doing as he said, the girl tightened her hold on his neck, shutting her eyes tightly as she held on for dear life as they plummeted.

_THWIP!_

"...That should do it." Spider-Man breathed a sigh of relief as their fall broke, his arms holding on to two webs connected to the studio as sunlight peeked through the receding clouds.

"Thanks for flying Air Spidey!" He grinned behind the mask. Mireille passed out of relief and exhaustion as he let go of one web to hold Mireille's waist to steady her as they ascended towards the rooftop.

As they landed on the top floor, Ladybug and Chat Noir approached them while he gently laid down Mireille to let her rest.

"I take it Stormy Weather got the wind blown out of her?" Spider-Man asked. 

Chat Noir grinned. "Something like that."

"So... what happens now?" The webhead asked.

"We're kinda short on time, so explanations will be for later." Chat Noir told him before bringing up his fist, "For now, care to join us?"

"Join you...?" The other hero echoed. "Is this some super secret handshake I'm missing out on?"

"Kinda. Hold up your fist and repeat after us." Ladybug said with a small smile, all three doing a fist-bump. "Pound it!"

Spider-Man grinned. "Pound it."

Chat Noir let out a whoop. "Yes! We're the Terrific Trio!" He laughed.

A beep was heard from Chat's ring. "Uh-oh." He said, before he grinned. "Guess that's my cue then!" Sprinting towards the stairway, he left.

Another beep was heard, this time from Ladybug's earrings.

"Looks like I have to go to." She said, running towards the edge of the building, Spider-Man went to check up on the unconscious Mireille.

"Oh, and Spider-Man!"

The hero in question perked up, and looked at her.

Ladybug smiled.

"Welcome to Paris!"

With that, she left.

Now left alone, the webhead laughed.

"Welcome indeed."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I might change the timeline around a bit since, when I wrote and published the second chapter, I realized I started somewhere in the middle of the show, since I watch the English version.


End file.
